Brotherly' teasing
by OverlyxHyperxDeku
Summary: Noa's game of teasing has gone a little too far for Seto's tastes. Seto confronts Noa, but the outcome is not what he was expecting it to be. (This is really just tumblr crack, written for my brother.)


So in retrospect, perhaps changing Seto's ringtone for Atem to 'Bad girlfriend', when he knew that Atem would be calling while the elder Kaiba was in a business meeting, was not the best idea on Noa's side, but the briefly shocked (And _dare_ he say **embarrassed** ) expression that slipped across his 'brothers' normally composed features, was well worth the scolding he'd get from Mokuba later on.

What Noa hadn't expected, was Seto's act of revenge;

Noa prided himself on being able to tolerate a lot of things, but when he got a call from Mokuba, and suddenly his default bellchime for a ringtone had turned to Tomboy's 'It's OK to be gay' while he was at work, the enraged shriek could be heard throughout DOmino CIty, he was sure.

Now, to be fair, Noa had started it, but perhaps he went a little far when Seto's ringtone was switched to a rather heated moan that few people would recognize (Contrary to his flirting, Atem didn't fuck just anyone after all). Then again, Noa was a Kaiba, and had been taught to never hold back when it came to competition.

Still, Seto looked like he was about to pop a gasket, face very nearly going purple in rage (Of course there **_wasn't_** any embarrassment mixed in. He's a Kaiba. Kaiba's **don't** get embarrassed!).

Noa just sat calmly at his work desk, a soldering tool held out of the way with his left hand, as he tried to get a small microchip into place on a circuit he'd been working on with his right, only a raised brow showed that he knew Seto was standing in the doorway. Finally when the chip was in place and properly soldered, the green haired teen turned off his tool and set it back in his holder, spinning around on his stool to face the 'elder' Kaiba.

"Why big brother, you look positively frightful! Whatever could be the matter?" Noa enjoyed the look of growing irritation on Seto's face, the way a muscle near the older man's eye was actually starting to twitch, he was so infuriated. Still, he had to give Seto credit where it was do; The man spoke calmly, for all his obvious anger.

"You might not actually have an important job, Noa, but some of us do. I don't have time for your childish trickery and the games you like to play!" Seto bit out, arms crossed over his chest angrily. The 'Resting Seto Stance' Noa called it. It seemed to be Seto's default pose half the time, paired with the 'Resting Seto Face', which was a mix of five percent sass, fifty percent judgement, and forty five percent disappointment. It annoyed the everloving fuck out of Noa.

Making sure his calm and unshaken smile was in place, Noa held his hands up, each level with his shoulders, and gave a shrug. "Here's the thing Seto, I don't actually give a fuck. As much as you hate it, and as much pleasure as it brings me, there's an alterior motive to what I've been doing- Not that you've actually bothered to think about it any further than slipping into a childish rage because someone isn't respecting you and your 'Holier than Thou' attitude." by this point, Seto looked oh so close to exploding as Noa had predicted, still he continued talking before the other could open his mouth.

"You may not have notice, but what had started in good fun, made Mokuba laugh. Genuinely laugh, and gods above, it certainly isn't bad for you to look at least somewhat ' _ **human**_ ' in front of your employees. You're a CEO of a massive company, yes. You're a Kaiba, yeah. But, you are still an older brother, and Mokuba reveres you too much to play... Too many tricks on you. You may not like me Seto, and you know what, I really couldn't care less, but as i said, I had alterior motives. Besides, you changed my ringtone to the Bad Touch, and that was just tasteless OK."

by the time he had finished talking, Noa's own arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping against the cold tile of his workroom floor, the effect somewhat diminished by the fact that the green haired teen was in the clothes he wore the day before, and hadn't bothered to put shoes on after entering his workroom.

Seto seemed to struggle with himself momentarily, a veritable rainbow of expressions crossing his eyes before he finally growled "I thought we Atem told you to wear shoes when you're in here." before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, and if the door hit it's frame hard enough to shake it- Well it must have been the wind, because certainly Seto Kaiba would not childishly slam a door behind himself just to feel like he'd won.


End file.
